Embryo Amu
by XAXRX
Summary: For Tadase and Ikuto, the Embryo is right there in front of them. Amu. What happens when things get violent trying to win her? Amuto Vs. Tadamu. Maybe the Embryo really isn't an egg? Rated T * *Just In Case* *
1. AmuKoi

_**Embryo Amu**_

**Shugo Chara fanfiction**

_Amuto Vs. Tadamu_

Amu sighed as she fell backwards onto her pink comforter on the bed. She stared up into the ceiling feeling blank. She noticed that she never painted the ceiling, as her bedroom walls were painted pink. She sat up and put her hands in her lap.

"Amu-Chan, what's wrong?" Miki said floating next to her.

Amu kept staring ahead of her. "Nothing Miki, just tired. Why aren't you with Ran and Suu?"

She looked at the blue Chara. She was looking down.

"They went to Yayas' to play with Pepe."

"And you didn't go?"

Miki just shook her head and smiled. Amu looked confused. "Miki," She started "What's going on?" Miki looked up and floated to the balcony doors.

"Let's go outside Amu-Chan."

Amu shrugged and decided to follow her Chara, even though she was acting suspicious.

She opened the door and sat down in the chair she kept on her balcony.

"Miki, what are you up to?"

Instead of answering the Chara floated up on the roof. Amu just sighed and stared straight ahead, looking at the town.

All of a sudden, someone jumped down in front of her. Amu squealed and put her knees to her chest, and hugged her legs.

She heard a chuckle, then saw a pair of sapphire eyes staring at her.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu almost shouted. Thank god her parents weren't home and Ami was staying at a friends for the weekend.

He smirked his signature smirk and picked up Amu.

"Ah! Put me down pervert!" Amu tried to break free as he took her back inside.

"Amu, you keep using that word. I'm starting to think you have no idea what it means." He said still smirking.

"I-I know what it means!" Amu said getting red.

"Amu, you stutter a lot."

"I-I do not!"

"As so."

Amu didn't reply, instead her face turned bright red.

"You really are a Strawberry aren't you?" Ikuto said chuckling.

Amu looked down. "Please put me down Ikuto?"

Ikuto looked shocked. "Did Amu actually say please?"

"Shut Up!"

"Not a very good way of getting what you want Amu."

"Why do you keep saying my name!"

"I like your name."

"How would you like it if I kept saying your name!"

"I would enjoy that." Ikuto smirked.

Amu hit him "Pervert!"

Ikuto chuckled as he put her down on the bed. "It's not nice to hit people _Amu-Koi_."

"Since when am I your girl friend!"

"Now."

Amu just sat there in a daze. Breaking the awkward silence, the doorbell rang.

"Amu, someones at the door." Ikuto finally said. When Amu went to get up, Ikuto pulled her back on the bed and set her on him lap.

"Ah!" She shouted anyone within a 30 ft. radius could hear.

She heard someone run through the door and run up the stairs.

"It wasn't smart to shout," Ikuto started. Someone threw opened Amu's door as Ikuto was finishing his sentence. "_Amu-Koi_".

Amu looked up to see who was at the door. Tadase.

Amu tried to struggle to get out of Ikutos embrace.

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase ran up to Ikuto trying to push him off. Since when did he start calling her Amu?

Ikuto Chara changed and jumped up, Amu still in his arms. "Ah, Kiddy King. Nice of you to join us but we were kind of having a moment."

Tadase grew red. Not of embarrassing, but of anger.

"Let go of Amu-Chan!" He shouted.

"Ikuto rested him face in Amus' hair. "What if I don't want to let go of my Amu-Koi?"

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Amu shouted, trying to maker herself noticed. She was still trying to shrug off of Ikuto.

"Aww, Amu-Koi don't be like that."

"Stop calling me/ her Amu-Koi!" Amu and Tadase shouted at the same time.

Ikuto chuckled as he slid out the window and to the roof. He still heard an angery Tadase yelling at Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked and ran off the roof with Amu.

"What are you doing!" Amu shouted, grabbing onto Ikuto.

"A little close aren't we Amu?"

"Idiot! I'm scared of heights!"

"Since when!"

"Forever!"

Ikuto sighed. "Shut your eyes." He commanded. Amu had no problem following hid orders.

A few minutes later she felt the breeze stop rushing through her hair, and she was being set down in the grass.

She opened her eyes to see she was at the park.

"I'm tired Amu..." Ikuto said laying his head on her lap.

Amu turned red yet again. "I-Ikuto! Get off!"

"Again with the stuttering..." He muttered shutting his eyes.

Amu gave in as Ikuto fell asleep. She was used to him being the way he was by now. She started petting him with her right hand. She giggled when she noticed how much of a cat he really was.

"Silly Neko..." She sighed.

After a few minutes, and some awkward stares, she layed down after a while and slowly fell asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amu opened her eyes to see she was still at the park. She quickly sat up and looked around. Instead of the sunset greeting her, it was dark. She looked up to see the cresent shaped moon above her.

She remembered what happened and looked down at her lap. Ikuto was no longer there.

"Ikuto!" She shouted, getting scared. She stood up. "Ikuto!" She shouted again.

"No more stuttering?" A voice whispered in her ear. She turned around to meet those same eyes as earlier today.

Amu looked down. "How long have we been here?"

Ikuto smirked, "4 hours."

"I slept for 4 hours!"

Ikuto didn't reply, instead he walked her over to a picnic table. It was covered in food and the street lights around it were lit.

"Are you hungry Amu-Koi?"

"No need to add the Koi but yes I am." Amu said crossing her arms.

"How about a deal. You let me call you Amu-Koi for tonight and you get to eat."

"If I don't?"

"Another deal. You have to let me feed you."

Amu looked at the food. She noticed that she hasn't eaten today.

She bite her lip and looked at Ikuto.

"Fine call me Amu-Koi. But just for tonight!" She stated.

Ikuto smiled. Not smirked, but smiled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ikuto looked at yet again, a sleeping Amu. He lifted her up, not bothering to clean up the food, and brought her home. At the balcony door, was of course Tadase. His arms were crossed and his face full of anger.

Ikuto smirked.

"Little late isn't it Kiddy King?"

"I was waiting for you to bring back Amu."

Ikuto stepped passed him into Amus' room.

"Now you call her Amu. No _Amu-Chan _or _Hinamori-San_?" Ikuto chuckled.

Ikuto set Amu down on her bed, and pulled the blanket over her. He then stepped back out onto the balcony with Tadase and shut the glass door.

"Stay away from Amu." Tadase commanded coldly.

"And if I don't?" Ikuto said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'll kill you."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?"

Tadase didn't reply.

"How can I possibly stay away from my Amu-Koi?" Technically, it was still tonight, so he wasn't breaking is promise.

"She's not with you." Tadase said.

"Oh so you didn't see me with Amu at the park. Well lets' wake her up and ask her then. Shall we?"

"Don't wake up Amu. You tell me."

"Well, I took her to the park and fell asleep in her lap," Tadases' face was filled with rage. Ikuto smirked. "Then she fell asleep and I woke up. I brought back food and she said I could call her Amu-Koi." He wasn't lying. He just left out part of the story.

"Your lying!" Tadase shouted.

Ikuto looked inside. Amu was uninterrupted by this. He smiled.

"No I'm not. Why don't you go home Kiddy King."

"Make me."


	2. Betting Miss mood swing

"Whatever." Ikuto grinned. He went inside and locked Amus' glass patio door.

"Thieving cat!" Tadase screamed.

"Shh, don't wake Amu!" Ikuto smirked, enjoy the look on Tadases' face. It was very amusing.

"How about a bet!" Tadase said. This caught Ikutos attention and he walked back out on the balcony.

"What kind of bet?"

"For Amu. Who ever can get her to confess first, gets her."

"Amus' not a prize."  
"I never said she was."  
"Your on Kiddy King."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amu turned over in her bed. She leaned to to something warm. Whithout thinking she put her arms around it. When she heard a chuckled she sat up.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled.

"Amu's finally awake." He smirked.

"Pervert! What are you doing in my bed!" Amu said getting out of her bed. She realized she was still in her clothes. "Why am I still in my clothes."

"Would you rather I undress you Amu?"

"Pervert!"

"Twice in two minutes. That's a record."

"Shut up!"

"Amu,"

"What!"

"Why are you so mean to me?" Amu froze. She was not expecting this. Why was she mean to him? Sure he could be annoying. But he was sweet. He always protected her.

"I-"

"You?"

"I-" Amu trailed off again. "You always tease me."

"Amu, everything I have ever said to you, was true."

"How do I know that's not a lie." Amu bit her lip.

"Because your my Amu-" Ikuto cut off before he said Koi.

"I'm not yours." Amu said looking down.

"let's do something today." Ikuto said, lifting her chin with his index finger.

"L-like what?" Amu stuttered.

"Your so cute when you stutter." Ikuto smirked.

Amu blushed. "What do you want to do today?"

"You chose." Ikuto sat down on Amus' bed.

"Well right now I need to get on new clothes," Amu looked at Ikuto and noticed he had on a different outfit. "You left?"

"Well I had to Amu. Would you rather I stay?"

Instead of answering, Amu grabbed a pile of clothes and ran to the bathroom.

"Nice one Ikuto~Nya!" Yoru said floating through the balcony door.

"Amu was so red!" Miki said giggling, floating in behind him.

"My little strawberry..." Ikuto mumbled.

"Ready!" Amu said coming back in the room. "What are we doing today?"

"Woah miss mood swing." Ikuto chuckled.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice! Embrace it!"

"Alright then." Ikuto said standing him. He walked over to Amu and picked her up. He put his mouth by her ear and whispered. "Chara Change."

_**A/N: What do you think? I love writing Shugo Chara so far. It's really fun! Read the next chapter where Miki introduces the chapter... DOKI!**_


	3. The park?

_**Miki: New chapter!**_

_**Alyse: Sorry it took so long!**_

_**Ikuto: It did take a while... It's not even that good...**_

_**Alyse: Shut up! At leased I'm writing it! I could put Amu with Tadase you know...**_

_**Amu: do it do it do it....**_

_**Ikuto: Aww Amu doesn't like me...**_

_**Miki: I'm supposed to be introducing the chapter!!!**_

_**All: Sorry...**_

_**Miki: Now before they start to talk again...**_

_**Alyse: I'm the suthor I can talk it I-**_

_**Miki: Here's the chapter!**_

"Put me down!" Amu shouted, trying to escape Ikutos' grasp.

"Now why would I put my princess down." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"I'm not your princess now let go!"

"Aww Amu. I'm hurt." Ikuto said putting Amu down, then turning his back.

"I-Ikuto..." He smirked and turned around. He wrapped his arms around Amu.

"Amu does care."

"Pervert! Let go!"

"As you wish..."

Amu sighed as Ikuto let go of her. "Now, where are we?"

"You should know."

Amu turned around. "The park?" She questioned. Ikuto shrugged as he started walking away. "Wait for me!" Amu said, running up behind him. Ikuto was quiet. Amu looked down as they walked, feeling awkward.

"Why are here?" Amu asked, without looking up. Ikuto shrugged.

"Just felt like it." He said, sitting down in the grass.

"Oh." Was all Amu could think of saying as she joined him in the grass.

""I'm tired..." Ikuto said, stretching out like a cat, laying his head in Amus' lap.

"H-Hey!" Amu said, her face growing red.

"Amu, do you love Tadase?" Ikuto said, eyes closed.

"W-what brought that on!?"

"You do, don't you." He whispered.

"Why do you care..." Amu said, putting her hand on his head.

"I don't want anyone else stealing my Amu. Or I wouldn't be able to do this..."

Amu sighed.

"You didn't do anything..." Ikuto said.

"Hmm?"

"When I said that, you didn't get defensive."

"Right..." Amu sighed. "I guess I'm tired too..." Ikuto didn't reply. Amu assumed that he had fallen asleep. After a few minutes, she did the same.

**X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X**

"Ikuto.." Amu sighed in her sleep.

"A-Amu-chan?" She heard someone say.

She sat up and looked around. Ikuto's head was still in her lap. Sleeping. And Tadase was staring in disbeleif.

"T-Tadase!" She said, as usual stuttering.

"Amu-Koi, I'm still trying to sleep." Ikuto mumbled, rolling over.

"Koi?" Tadase said.

"N-no! It's not like that, I-I fell asleep!"

"My Amu..." Ikuto hugged Amu as they fell back into the grass.

Amu sat there, until she remembered Tadase. "Ikuto let me go!" She said.

"But it's getting cold out..." He said, tightening his grip.

"T-Tadase." Amu said.

"It's Ok Amu-chan."

_**A/N: I know! It's short and horrible Sorry! It might be more interesting next time!**_


	4. You didn't have to lie

_**Alyse: Yay I can talk again!**_

_**Ikuto: Yeah, thank god the world would end if you never talked again...**_

_**Alyse: Just remember Ikuto, Tadamu...**_

_**Ikuto: Sorry...**_

_**Amu: Do I have no say in this story at all!**_

_**Ikuto&Alyse: No.**_

_**Amu: I hate you.**_

_**Ikuto: That hurts Amu...**_

_**Alyse: Ikuto your not helping me with it either!**_

_**Ikuto: But it's an amuto. I HAVE to have a say.**_

_**Alyse: But- I- Fine...**_

_**Amu: FINE! Some author you are.**_

_**Alyse: Shut up...**_

"Tadase!" Amu tried to get up, out of Ikutos' grip. No luck.

"Amu, who do you chose." Tadase asked looking down.

"W-what?" Amu stddered.

"Do you want to be with me or Kiddy-king?" Ikuto said, eyes still shut.

Amu bit her lip and her eyes widened. Not now! She had no idea! Well she did, but one of them would end up getting hurt... Tadase wasn't at all what she thought. He was entirely differnet. Hen again, so was she. Her outer character and her real self... Ikuto though. He was perfect. She couldn't ask for a better. Erm- friend...

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered.

Tadase nodded, put his hands in his pocket and walked off.

Amu looked down at Ikuto. He wasn't smirking, but not smiling either. He had finally let her go.

He looked up at Amu.

"You didn't have to do that..." He said.

"Do what?"

"Lie."

Amu sighed. "It wasn't a lie Ikuto..."

"Amu..."

_**Alyse: HAH! Cut it short ^^ This is going to get good soon, so I thought I would stop here! There's going to be a huge! Twist in the story soon!**_

_**Ikuto: It will end me and Amu right?**_

_**Amu: Shut up Ikuto! Baka...**_

_**Alyse: It does. But there will be a lot more drama suspense and horror next.**_

_**Amu: H-Horror???**_

_**Alyse: Yep! Well... maybe....**_

_**Amu: No please...**_

_**Ikuto: Wimp...**_

_**Amu: I hate you.**_

_**Ikuto: Love you too.**_


End file.
